We are the powerful, We are the kids of the X-Men
by the-smart-daughter-of-Athena
Summary: The human race has mutations. They are only in the genes. They think that they're the most evolved begin on the planet, but they are wrong. The ones they call mutants are better and more powerful. one shot right now. Future fic.


If you look at the northern part of New York state near Bayville which was the closest city. You'll see a house, no mansion, which has in front of the gates of that mansion sits a sign that says "The Xavier school for gifted youngsters" If you would look into a window you will find a classroom filled with teenagers that might look normal to you but if you heard the conversation you would think other wise.

" We are mutants. Said more evolved than humans… What makes us so special, Class? Is it because we have powers or some of "us" think we are superior to them? Before the bell rings, I want you to know that there will be a two-paged essay about this subject. It's due by the end of this week." Said a man in a wheelchair,who was called by his students professor Xavier, himself, or just X from the older teens.

" Ah!" the class groaned then jumped when they suddenly heard from the doorway.

" For who has my "class" next…get your asses to the danger room NOW!" A deep raspy voice said, but professor Xavier said,

" Now, Logan, the kids are not even at of my class yet and don't use that language around them."

Waiting for the bell to finally ring for the next class. Nine students got up and formed a circle planning for the danger room session that they had to endure.

"Who is going to lead this today?" said one girl who was flipping a card around and in between her fingers like her father taught her how to do.

"Obviously Roxanne, it's Adam again. We always pick him to lead because of who his father is." Another said who was a boy this time and was not looking at Roxanne instead toying with silver lighter that had a dagger imprint on it.

" Is that the reason we are standing in this damn circle?" another girl said who was wearing an unusually jacket that her friends only knew that there was all types of weapons underneath.

" Maybe someone else? It's always Adam." Said the daughter of the Logan guy. What they didn't realize was that everyone was listening but didn't care.

"Amaya. Shut up! You know why we pick Adam." Said the boy again this time defending Adam's place in the group. Suddenly they heard

" I'm being ignored!" the girl with knifes said.

" Anomi." Said Roxanne and Amaya. Anomi just rolled her eyes. Anomi did that when she thought the others spaced out. The bell finally rang. They looked around to only find the professor who was shooing them out of the room.

"Babe, we need to go now before Logan has our heads away from a bodies." Zak said to Roxanne trying to act funny but failed ethically. They looked at each other know why only she, Anomi and Amaya, and him talk. The others were normally never this but they were thinking. Well Roxanne hoped they were. Rae was looking off into space, probably thinking about their assessment they just got. Arion was looking at his girl, Amaya, trying to act cool. Blistex was trying to get Anomi in his group for the danger room session but knew that would not work because his father, Logan, would just put them on teams whose powers worked best together. But he was only using his eyes to do so it failed. Soul, he's a guy, was looking uncomfortable because he was never close to people besides his family and Rae without his gloves. Finally there was Adam, who was trying to find out a plan for the danger room.

_There were normally twelve in the group but the three that was missing was just younger siblings that everyone loved but sometimes got in the way. Ariella was Roxanne and Soul's little sister by two years. Halo was Airon's little sis and finally Sky whose Amaya and Blistex's sister. There parents were and is part of the famous X Men. _

_ Roxanne, Soul, and Ariella's parents are Gambit, Remy LeBeau and Rogue, Anna-Marie. While Roxanne and Soul looks like minis of their parents. Roxanne looked like her father and Soul looked like their mother. Ariella was a good mixture of both. Adam and Rae were siblings. Their parents are Cyclops, Scott Summer and Dr. Jean Gray. Which both kids looked like their parents to the tea. Halo and Airon looked like their father, Angel (Warren Kenneth Worthington III), but their mother was unknown. Amaya looks like their father, Logan or Wolverine, while Sky and Blistex looks like their mother, Storm or Ororo Monroe. Zak and Anomi are brother and sister but you can't really tell unless their mother was in the room. Both like fire but Anomi has an unhealthy obsession with knives and training for her assassin heritage. Zak was more laid backed than Anomi because of who their father was. Their father was Pyro or John Allerdyce and their mother, surreal, Belladonna Boudreaux. _

_The school let kids and teenagers even the adults let them use their powers freely but not wrongly. It's still a school! Rae's powers are manipulation of the mind, like Jean's, and plasma beams, like Scott's. Adam's are plasma beams as well. Roxanne is her father's child without being a thief. She has kinetic energy that blows things up and his love of cards to show it. Soul is more like their mother: more aware of what a physical touch can do. Amaya is her father's daughter completely but has her mother's powers of controlling the weather. Zak's power is very simple. The boy loves his fire as much as his girlfriend, Roxanne. Airon and Halo loves flying with their wings, the wind is their hair. It's a peaceful time when they fly together. Ariella uses her powers of absorb powers to fly. Where Blistex is more brutal with the weather when angered. He likes to keep his emotions in check when he is not fighting for a reason. _

_The older teens are in a higher grade than the younger ones so naturally they would not be in any classes together besides their danger room sessions. Which can make any situation come to life. The mansion that they were in was built in the 1800's most would believe because of the exterior but the inside was new with the technology that has come out since then. There had been hundreds of students before them, which include some of their parents who turned teachers like Storm or Logan._

" We have to leave now before Logan gets more aggravated with us being late all the time." Adam said still looking like he had a plan. Everyone, meaning the group, walked to the Danger room.

~After the Danger Room session~~

" Hey Sparky, you can't always look out for Queen." Said Logan. Sparky or Zak sighed. He doesn't like Roxanne getting hurt but in turn he always gets hurt for her. Roxanne nodded and said,

" Over protective fool." Logan thought _'Queen reminds me of her mother and Sparky reminds me of Gumbo. (Gambit) He doesn't understand that she is a big girl and knows how to protect herself. _

" That was a good danger session." Said Ariella. Everyone looked at her and thought the same thing.

' _She's only happy because Logan/ dad doesn't allow younger kids to participate.' _


End file.
